You Got Hell
by Unattainable Illusion
Summary: Hm, not sure if this is fluff or not. It is not smut though...I will call it a steamed bun. EL OH EL. Anyways, DexDark. Much conflict and humor and other stuff started from an e-mail. Yeah...I am lame at making summaries. -sad panda-


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Dexter's Laboratory" nor the characters from the series or anything else that pertains to it. However, Genndy Tartakovsky does.

You Got Hell

Mandark paced back and forth on the cold ground of his laboratory; impatiently waiting for something to happen. He was in that state for almost five minutes. However, completely over with his impatient pacing and waiting, he decided to storm off towards one of the many control panels that adorned the interior of his sanctuary. The one he currently stood in front of was a communications network. There was nothing wrong with the device but it was the cause for Mandark's sour disposition.

"I just do not understand it. Alright fine, I suppose I can take some time out of my busy schedule to do some investigation work," he mused while glaring up at the panel. He removed a cellphone from his person and called up the only contact that was on his speed dial list. The call reached to the only other genius nearby; his rival and sometimes boyfriend (depending if the two of them were having good days), Dexter.

Dexter was currently hauled up in his bedroom while absorbed with working on a homework assignment. He knew to keep his cellphone turned on because he did not need to add another annoyance factor to a certain temperamental person's list of annoyances. His cellphone vibrated gently atop a large stack of books that were perched on his desk. He already knew who was calling him before looking at the contact that flashed on the small screen of his mobile phone.

"You seem to have a habit of calling me during bad times," he said in a miffed way to his boyfriend on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll get over it, Dorkster. Anyways, I sent you an e-mail not too long ago-"

"Congratulations, Mandark. You know how to work e-mail," Dexter interrupted with dripping sarcasm.

He could imagine Mandark slowly losing his composure. "You aggravate me so much," the brunette replied in a slow and vicious fashion.

The other genius merely shrugged his shoulder while feeling not at all phased by what Mandark had said to him. "Please continue with your reason for calling me. I am sure it will lead to something inspiration." Much sarcasm still in tow.

Mandark sighed heavily and continued. "Your generosity amazes me. I sent you an e-mail but I never got one in return from you."

"Hm, I do not recall receiving a message from you. I was taking a small break not too long ago and well, I do not remember getting an e-mail from you when I was checking my inbox."

Dexter arched a brow after realizing that Mandark had not replied to him for about a minute. "Uh, Mandark...you there? Hello? Mandark?" Dexter kept himself occupied with his cellphone while Mandark abandoned his and rushed over to his mecha. He powered it up and retired from his lab through an open latch built into the roof. Then he maneuvered it over to Dexter's house. Once there, he broke off the roof of his house with one pincered robotic hand. While all of that was going on, Dexter was still calling the other's name via cellphone.

"What do you mean that you did not receive my message?" Mandark asked through an intercom speaker programmed into his mecha.

Dexter's eyes widened with fear and shock. He glanced up towards where a roof previously had been but instead there was a gigantic mecha head peeking into his room. He stood still in fright while Mandark grew slightly worried. "D-Dexter, are you okay? I did not kill you, did I?" he said and waved a robotic hand in front of Dexter's face. Doing that had caused more damage to be dealt to his boyfriend's house.

"Ahhhh! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Dexter shouted while running around in frantic circles.

"Oh, you are still alive," Mandark noticed in a faked relieved voice.

Dexter regained his composure and straightened out his signature lab coat. He faced the other with an intense glare and a no nonsense scowl on his face. "We can talk without you destroying my house, Mandark. Get out of your mecha and get down here," he demanded.

Mandark slumped in his seat out of a twinge of fear from the tone that Dexter gave to him. He knew better then to irritate Dexter any further and so he did as he was told. He cautiously manned his mecha to back off a bit from Dexter's house. Then deployed a ramp from its midsection that led down into his room and he ventured down it to make it into the bedroom in a non destructive manner.

"Okay, let's talk," Mandark said once he made it to Dexter's side. He adjusted his glasses and straightened his tie while Dexter glared at him in such a spiteful manner.

"I have something else in mind," Dexter replied darkly and gave the other a swift slap across the face.

"Wh-What was that for?" the other genius questioned in a hurt tone and placed a hand against his left cheek where Dexter had struck him.

"For destroying my bedroom and also for pissing me off. Phew, I feel better now though."

Mandark frowned and placed a hand on a hip in a ticked off way. "Well I do not! You just slapped me!" he complained hysterically.

Dexter abruptly yanked him down to his height with his tie and patted him gently on the head with his other hand. "You will get over it, love. Now, follow me," he replied sweetly and freed the other from his grasp and headed over to his bookshelf. After sighing heavily and fixing his tie once again, Mandark trailed after Dexter and followed him into his laboratory.

He watched as the red head situated himself in a swivel chair in front of his own communications system and brought up a large screen of his inbox. "As you can see, Mandark. I got nothing from you. As funny as it would be to assign any messages from you as spam, I am not that cruel," Dexter explained. Mandark really could not complain, the truth was right in front of him.

Dexter and himself both jolted in surprise at the sound of Computer's voice abruptly sounding throughout the lab. "Dexter, you will be receiving your subscription from-" Dexter coughed loudly and minimized his inbox screen. He turned around in his chair to face Mandark and asked him, "Well, why don't you just tell me what you wrote?"

"No, come with me," Mandark replied and dragged Dexter off of his swivel chair roughly and activated his teleportation watch to take them both to his own laboratory.

Once there, Dexter just had to ask. "Why didn't you just use that to get to my house?"

Mandark removed his hand from the other's arm and ventured over to his communications system. "Ah, because it is more fun to destroy your belongings. You enjoy getting on my nerves and I enjoy getting on your nerves, Dexter," he answered coolly and took a seat in front of his CS.

Dexter massaged gently at his arm and strolled over to Mandark. He peered over a shoulder to see what he was looking at. "Oh, look here. You did not even send it. Let me see what you wrote," he said.

"No, it is not important. Just forget about it," Mandark replied and blocked the screen from Dexter by turning his back to it.

His boyfriend arched a brow out of confusion. "I highly doubt that. If it is not important then why all the trouble of asking me about it and so on?"

"Because...that is. There is," the other mumbled.

"Oh, is it something that would embarrass you?" Dexter questioned in a flirtatious tone and trailed a finger along Mandark's jawline.

Mandark blushed gently but would not be so easily seduced. "As if," he snapped and took a firm hold of Dexter's hand.

"Oh look! A mindless drone!" Dexter shouted.

"Where?" Mandark asked brightly and gave the other his hand back.

"Right here," the red head replied and shoved Mandark out of his swivel chair.

He landed roughly against the ground face first. "Urgh, that was a cheap move," he grunted and allowed himself to stay in that position while recovering.

Dexter took claim of Mandark's chair and started reading the message. After reading it, he retired from the chair and went over to the other. He helped him up to his feet. "Why couldn't you just say all of those kind things to me?" he asked him softly while fixing his shirt and tie like a smothering mom.

Mandark could not look at Dexter so he simply kept his gaze fixated on the ground. "Because it just would not sound eloquent coming from me," he replied sadly.

Dexter glanced up at him with a slightly hurt smile on his face. "That does not matter. They are your words, love. Just say them to me."

The other coughed gently and said with no concern, "I would but all of that abuse I have been through recently has caused me to forget all of those stuffy, corny, and heartfelt things."

"Then just read the message aloud to me," Dexter suggested sweetly. He held one of Mandark's hands gently in both of his. He cautiously removed his watch while doing so in a non-obvious way.

"Um, how about not?"

"Aha! I got your teleportation watch so if you want this baby back, then you will say all of those kind things to me. Hm, or! You do not need to but you will not be getting your watch. Haha, so what will you do?" Dexter rambled on in a slightly eccentric way while holding up Mandark's watch.

Mandark glanced over to a nearby gun rack and took a weapon from it. "Okay love, you can keep the watch but it seems that you will not be alive for much longer if you do. Hm, or I can pick another gun that will manipulate your DNA or something harmless like that," he retorted while locking his gun onto Dexter.

Dexter lost his cockiness and suddenly felt slightly panicked. He started backing slowly away from the gun wielding wacko in front of him. "Haha, I was just bluffing. Y-You are bluffing too," he stuttered.

"I am not in the mood for bluffing," Mandark hissed while advancing on the backing away red head.

The other genius was backed into a nearby wall. "Okay! Just take the watch and forget about the message. I want to live!" he pleaded.

Mandark placed the gun against Dexter's throat. "You would just love for this situation to be that simple. Wouldn't you?" With his free hand he flicked open a keypad next to Dexter's trembling form. He pressed a button and said button caused the wall behind Dexter to start spinning around like a revolving door.

Dexter started screaming. "Ahhhh! Turn it off!"

The brunette gave a sad sigh and turned it off. "You like it? It is a revolving wall. I can also control the speed of it."

"Great," Dexter mumbled while his vision recovered.

Mandark snatched his watch back and fashioned it onto his left wrist. "Please do not vomit in my laboratory," he replied while noticing how unpleasant Dexter looked. He turned the revolving wall back on. The wall slowly turned towards outside of his lab so the other could be sick there and not inside.

"Hey, get back here!" Dexter shouted and started climbing through the revolving wall.

"Ah! You cannot get in that way!" Mandark exclaimed in fright. The other looked like a zombie getting through the wall like that.

Mandark was right. Dexter ended up getting stuck. "I-I'm stuck. Wha! Help me!" he pleaded with a tone of worry.

Mandark chuckled gently at the sight of the other; lodged in a wall in his laboratory. "Maybe later. I will be back in an hour or two so just stick around," he replied and walked off with a trail of laughter.

Dexter watched the departing figure of Mandark with fright in his blue eyes. He glanced over to the keypad. "Okay Dexter, just calm down and relax. Right. Glasses don't fail me now." He removed his glasses from his eyes and stretched his right arm as far as it would go, glasses in hand. With the added inches from his glasses he was able to press a button with them to let him go.

The revolving wall inched a bit but then it built up a strong force. Said force knocked Dexter loose and he went soaring through the air. "Ahhhh!" he screamed while nearing Mandark.

Mandark stopped in his walking and cupped his chin in thought. "Why are my inner thoughts screaming?" he mused. He turned around to the source of the screaming and saw an air-borne Dexter. Before he had time to come up with a plan, the other had fell on him in a not very comfortable way.

"Mandark?" Dexter said in a strained voice while he heard the rapid heartbeat of Mandark underneath him. He felt extremely exhausted and full of aches. The other did not cushion his fall that much.

Mandark struggled a lot while sitting up. "Yes?" he replied in an equally strained voice.

"Can we not fight for the rest of the day? I really need to get back to my homework."

"I like that suggestion. I really need a nap or a pill or many naps and many pills."

Dexter arched a brow and looked up at his boyfriend behind the rims of his glasses. "Just do not overdose on the pain relief pills, love," he whispered and wrapped his arms around his neck affectionately.

"As if I would die so easily," Mandark comforted softly and pushed a loose lock of Dexter's hair behind an ear.

It was safe to say that no homework assignments were completed. As well as no naps were taken or pills...many pills.

The End

**Author's Notes:**

Hm, I think I am bit of tease with how some of the events happened in this fic. El oh el.

I was going to make this into a chapter fic but I just did not feel like typing up chapter endings and so on...yeah.

ANYWAYS.

Oh, let me know if you find any errors. They enjoy hiding from me...errors not plot holes. Lawl.


End file.
